


Jinwoo's Sweet Course

by aruinsanity



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruinsanity/pseuds/aruinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghoon screwed up and to make up for his mistake he lets Jinwoo ask him for anything. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinwoo's Sweet Course

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Win-derland: Winner Wonderland fic advent event.](http://win-derland.livejournal.com/5208.html)  
> 

The first thing Seunghoon caught sight of when he woke up was the darkness that surrounded his bedroom. He lazily reached for his phone that was placed beside his pillow to check the time, it was past 8 in the evening already when he woke up from his nap. He quickly scrolled through his kakao messenger and saw that one of the messages was from Jinwoo, the message was sent just 10 minutes ago saying he will be home soon. Seunghoon knows he fucked up, he promised his lover yesterday that he would cook a special meal for him after his drama filming. Annoyed, he ran his hand through his hair and scolded himself for forgetting to set up an alarm. He quickly gets up and went straight to the kitchen to fix up a quick meal for his tired hyung.  
  
Before Seunghoon could start preparing for the meal, he receives another message from Jinwoo saying he is already in the elevator going up to the apartment and starving. Seunghoon panics and doesn’t even know what to do at this point. He hurriedly went to the apartment’s entrance and waited for his lover to arrive.

  
-

  
“Hyung, I’m sorry! I overslept and I haven’t prepared dinner yet, forgive me hyung. I’ll do anything you ask me to, punish me! Just don’t get angry!” Seunghoon gave a pout that emphasized his cheeks out to his lover.  
  
Jinwoo who was surprised from what welcomed him home, just smiled and asked “Anything?” with a smile full of hidden agenda.  
  
“Anything.” responded Seunghoon with much confidence.  
  
“Well then, I want you…” Jinwoo leaned forward and trusted the weight of his body on Seunghoon who automatically places his hand on his lover’s waist.  
  
“You want me to what hyung?” as Seunghoon swallowed nervously.  
  
“I want you to bottom tonight as a punishment for not cooking the meal you promised.” as Jinwoo pats his lover’s ass.  
  
Seunghoon froze, digesting what his lover just asked him to do. He hasn’t tried being a bottom and he never bottoms but he doesn’t want his lover to get angry. Jinwoo was tired from drama filming but there he was oversleeping and forgets to cook for him.  
  
“I will do it because I love you!” Seunghoon speaks, stuttering and cold sweats forming on the side of his forehead. He loves Jinwoo so much that Seunghoon will even offer his anal virginity to his hyung.  
  
Jinwoo on his tippy toes, wrapped his arms around Seunghoon’s neck and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
“I love you too and I was just kidding” Jinwoo cutely chuckled before kissing Seunghoon again. “Seunghoon sighed in relief, he wrapped his arms around Jinwoo’s waist and welcomed his hyung home.  
  
“I’m home,” Jinwoo sulked and unwraps himself from Seunghoon’s arms, “and hungry Seunghoon-ah.”  
  
“Alright, alright. Give me 30 minutes to prepare something for dinner.” Seunghoon offered his hand to Jinwoo and asked, “Shall we, my love?” Jinwoo accepts his lover’s invitation and let the younger man lead him to the living room.  
  
“Rest for a bit hyung, dinner will be up in, more or less, 30 minutes.” Seunghoon assures Jinwoo.  
  
“Seunghoon-ah, you still haven’t escaped from the punishment.” Jinwoo tugged the hem of Seunghoon’s shirt, “and I have the perfect punishment for you.”

  
-

  
“Wear an apron while cooking” Jinwoo smirks.  
  
“That’s it? If you want it, you’ll get it” said Seunghoon in relief on how simple the punishment his hyung gave.  
  
“Not so fast lion, wear ONLY an apron.” Jinwoo grinned naughtily.  
  
“Only an apron?” Seunghoon swallowed nervously.  
  
“Yes, so strip and wear the apron if you don’t want me to get angry.” Jinwoo ordered to his lover.

  
-

  
  
“That apron looks good on you Seunghoon-ah.” Jinwoo comments. Seunghoon was wearing nothing but an apron, exposing his back and bottom. The body presented deliciously wrapped in a single thin layer of a black apron.  
  
Jinwoo is having fun watching him from afar, Seunghoon could feel Jinwoo’s piercing eyes right on his back. He was almost done cooking and almost done with this torture of cooking while wearing only an apron. His naked back was already feeling cold.  
  
Seunghoon was setting up the utensils on the dining table when he suddenly felt a cold finger traced the letter W on the back of his neck and down to his spine that sent chills all over his body, “I think I want dessert first Seunghoon-ah.”  
  
Jinwoo pulled Seunghoon to the living room and lightly pushed him to the couch. He positioned himself on top of Seunghoon and whispered, “I will eat now.” Jinwoo cupped Seunghoon’s face before closing his eyes to kiss his lover. Seunghoon’s arms automatically wrapped themselves on Jinwoo’s waist.  
  
Jinwoo began kissing Seunghoon urgently and hungrily. “Slow down hyung,” said Seunghoon who was trying to catch his breath from the intense kiss. Jinwoo then traced his tongue over Seunghoon’s Adam’s apple, up to his jaw and back to the base of Seunghoon’s neck. “Wow hyung, you really are hungry!” Seunghoon snickered. Before Jinwoo could get any lower, Seunghoon heard his lover’s tummy grumbled from real hunger. Seunghoon couldn’t help but laugh, “Shall we head back to the dining table, I don’t want your hunger to pass by.” giving his hyung a quick kiss before dragging him back to the dining table, “I cooked you pasta, eat hyung.” He sat down beside Jinwoo and put his arms around the back of Jinwoo’s seat as they both enjoyed the meal he prepared.

  
  
-

  
  
“I’m stuffed! Seunghoonie, thank you for the wonderful meal!” Jinwoo rested his head on his lover’s shoulder and yawned.  
  
“Shall we call it a night or do you want a round 2 of your dessert hyung?” Seunghoon tilted his head to be able to give a quick kiss to the side of Jinwoo’s forehead.  
  
“Why do you even ask questions with an obvious answer Seunghoon-ah.” answered Jinwoo playfully before heading to the bedroom for Jinwoo’s second round of desserts.

 

  
  
**


End file.
